The Dancing witch
by animedancer101
Summary: Dorie and her friends get excited for a field trip and the story is told about a witch named serena who is going to be in the story.
1. Chapter 1

The Dancing Witch

Prologue:

It seemed like any other day for the witchlings except today they met me and everything was different after that. Well first I should probably tell you who I am, see im Serena Simpson Im 16 years of age and am an official witch but don't live in lunaverse. Im an orphan and work at a local café to earn money for my apartment. I have light blonde hair and ocean blue eyes but they are normally covered by a small pair of glasses. Just to let you know im actually very shy and don't normally talk this much especially about my self but hey when in Rome. Anyway this is my story and how I met the four third graders who someday become official witches.

"I can't wait my first real ballet and during school you think they'll sell steak!" Dorie's mouth watered at the thought of her favorite food.

"I don't think so Dorie seeing as its not a BBQ house, anyway im just excited we won't have homework." Mirabelle smiled in a relaxed manner then put her hands behind her head.

Reanne just laughed and looked at the sky then noticed they were going to be late if they didn't hurry. "Um guys...were going to be late."

The Three began to run and managed to make it to class just in time and sat in their seats excited they were going somewhere. Ms. Cooper walked in and smiled politely at class and wrote the word dance on the board. "I know you all are excited about the big field trip today but just to go over a few things can someone tell me what a ballet is?" Ms. Josie immediately raised her hand and stood up. "Ballet is a form of dance in which a person on the tips of their toes." Ms. Cooper nodded then began an explanation "Exactly ballet dancers use their movements to tell a story!" Then suddenly their was loud honk of the buses outside and the class ran out to get on.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dancing Witch

Chapter 2:

As the bus began to drive Ellie turned to Dorie and smiled "this one's going to be good because I was in the movie version." Dorie got excited and said "wow that's so cool!" The others nodded then noted they had arrived. They ambushed off the bus then took their seats near the front. Meanwhile backstage was something different. The only things that were going through my head were 'try not to mess up and embarrass yourself' My high school was going to be there also so it put even more pressure on me to do well. Suddenly I heard our director say something that terrified me "One minute to show time I repeat one minute too show time!" I took my place and got ready. My angelic white ballerina outfit seemed perfect and my toes barely wobbled. Then it hit me the bright blinding spotlight in the face.

All I saw was darkness and heard applause then the music began. I was surprised it seemed as though I flying like when im on my broom and I began to smile. My whole body seemed to know exactly what to do and did with grace and beauty. The tips of my toes weren't soar at all and seemed like they could go for hours. When my partner Matt came out he span around and around just like a top with no end and then I was lifted in the air and kept completely straight. Then it seemed like time had stopped and I was in a paradise then I heard a noise. It was applause but how was possible it was over already and the light shut off. Then the speaker came on "attention all dancers stand by to meet the audience." The next moment I was ambushed with students of all ages.

Dorie, Reanne, Mirabelle, and Ellie had managed to get in front of the others and were face to face with me. They smiled happily then I noticed something strange about them they seemed to have a certain magic quality about them that was different. They seemed to have noticed I was different also as they looked at each other then back at me.


	3. Chapter 3

1The Dancing Witch

I would like to make forever clear I don't own Magical Doremi or Ojamajo Doremi. Also thank you for reading and thank you for my first review I really appreciated it! Enjoy

Chapter 3:

That afternoon as the students were getting on the bus the witchlings were curious "did you all get this strange feeling about that girl." Reanne said looking out the bus window. She turned to see the others nodding in agreement. Ellie thought for a moment then spoke "She seemed to have a familiar feeling!" Dorie's mind then it clicked and she whispered "Do you all think she was a witch!" Mirabelle looked at her curiously "maybe but she looked different then the others in the lunaverse do and she wasn't wearing an orble!" They all shrugged it off then noticed they were at the school.

Soon after the elementary school students had left the theater some of my fellow high school friends had come to talk to me with big smiles on their faces. My friend Katie was ecstatic about the performance and seemed to take notes of the whole thing and remind me of her favorite parts. Meanwhile my other friend Elizabeth was telling me quietly that she enjoyed and would like to see it again sometime. Suddenly my eyes focused a someone behind them someone who'd I expected to have stayed home. It was Alix Simpson, a person who was my best friend and my crush. He was a tall boy with light green eyes and amazing brown eyes that seem to glow. Anyway he simply smiled at me and gave me a thumb's up. My face became a bright red and though it wasn't much that gesture made my toes curl. When he spoke my heart seemed to stop as he said the words "you looked awesome up there!" My throat became dry so all I could respond was a simple nod.

Then when it came time to leave I waved and walked back to get my things. I changed into a pair of ripped jeans, a white t-shirt with a loose blue tie on top, and a pair of sneakers. I put my orble around my neck and then thought about those girls. As I was walking out I overheard some of the other dancers talking about a store called the DoReMi Magic Shop and decided to pay a visit. I took my bike then began to pedal to the street I heard it was on. The girls were on their way as well as they ran down to the shop trying not to make Patina mad again. When they arrived they quickly went to work and began selling to customers. As I pulled up I noticed the bright sign and building that had a warm atmosphere. Then I reached for the door and instantly felt the warm air of the inside.


End file.
